Comme un écho
by MahanaRead
Summary: "Le monde est flou, il tangue, incertain à vous dévorer. Si vous perdez pied, vous êtes perdu. Je me suis noyée dans la vie." Hermione a tout perdu pendant la guerre, mais elle les entend toujours.


**Bonsoir** ! (j'aime bien publier la nuit en fait.)

Voilà un OS sur** Hermione** que j'ai écrit il y a un peu plus d'un an. Je le trouvais moyen mais aujourd'hui est un jour important et au final il me tenait quand même à coeur alors je l'ai retravaillé. C'est loin d'être mon meilleur texte (je le vends bien pas vrai ? haha) mais ça m'a fait du bien de l'écrire à l'époque et je l'aime bien quand même.  
L'inspiration m'est venue en écoutant "**Je ne suis pas folle**" d'Aliose, une merveille cette chanson !

**Rating** : T pour cause de suicide sous-entendu.

**Disclaimer** : Tout es Rowling, et même si je déteste son dernier chapitre je suis heureuse que le tome 7 n'est pas fini comme ici haha !

Bonne lecture ! (oui j'ose le dire x) )

_Mahana Read. _

* * *

Cela fait 48 jours que je suis revenue à Poudlard. 48 jours de plus où les souvenirs me hantent. Entre ses murs si hauts qui m'ont offert tant de bonheur et qui ne sont à présent que les murs de ma prison. Je ne suis pas folle, mais la douleur étouffe mon être. Ils me hantent, chaque jour qui passe j'entends leurs voix, je revois leurs visages... sans arrêt, ils tournent devant moi. Sans arrêt ils sont avec moi. Mon cœur a des ratés. Je ne suis pas folle, je suis seule.

Ma vie a glissé entre mes doigts comme meurt le vent, ils sont tombés loin de moi. Je n'arrive plus à les atteindre. Je suis revenue pour eux, pour les rares encore vivant, pour Molly qui me considère comme sa fille, pour les rares amis qui respirent encore. Ils savent tous, que moi, moi, j'ai arrêté de vivre, à la seconde où je les ai vu s'effondrer. Les battements de mon cœur résonnent fort dans ma tête vide, me faisant un peu plus mal encore. Une seconde, il a suffi d'une seconde, mon souffle s'est suspendu, il n'a jamais vraiment repris depuis.

Certains essayent de recommencer, mais cette guerre aura détruit la vie de toute notre génération. Neville essaye bien de se ressaisir, même si sa grand-mère a péri pendant la guerre. Elle avait déjà survécu à la première, Merlin n'a pas du aimer. Luna et moi, on nous garde ici, Minerva dit que reprendre Poudlard nous changeras les idées.

Mais je suis dans une cage dorée. Je les vois partout, je les entends, et pourtant je suis toujours là. Ils me suivent à chaque instant, à chaque soupire, à chaque murmure, ils sont la derrière moi, à chaque mots. Je ne suis pas seule, je le sais. Mon âme est avec eux, la vie est mon Diable. Personne n'a l'air de se rendre compte, chacun essayant de se reconstruire, la société en première, peu importe le nombre de morts, ce n'est pas ça le plus important, ce qui compte c'est qu'on soit toujours debout. Dites-le à mon cœur qui saigne, dites-le à ma tête qui me hurle de partir, à ces mains qui ne font que détruire.

Comme un automatisme, un instinct de survie, je suis venue en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. J'aimais tellement cet endroit avec eux... Je n'ai jamais cru à toutes ces bêtises, pourtant, ils étaient mes âmes sœurs. Je serais à jamais brisée, inutile, vide. Je ne suis plus rien, même si je continue à marcher, à respirer. Les gens ont peur de me regarder. Pauvre fille qui a tout perdu, elle est forte elle continue à avancer malgré tout.

Laissez-moi vous dire ce que je vis, vous ne voulez pas entendre mes mots, c'est si facile de se conforter dans ses croyances. Mon corps lacéré cri, réclame délivrance, souhaite une âme pour avancer. Mais mon amour, on me l'a volé. Je ne peux être celle que je suis, cela ne veut plus rien dire.

Le ciel est si beau, j'aperçois même Sirius. Ont-ils eux aussi une étoile ? Cette idée me plaît. Qu'ils soient quelque part, qu'ils ne m'aient pas vraiment quitté à jamais.

Les pieds dans le vide, je laisse le vent sécher l'eau salée sur mon visage. Mes yeux, intarissables, continuent de la laisser échapper pourtant. Ils s'arrêtent parfois, épuisés de m'avoir vidée. Le monde devient un peu plus flou. Cela fait combien de temps que je n'ai pas mangé ? Je suis sûre que le monde est ainsi en vrai. C'est juste qu'ils sont trop lâche pour le voir. Le monde est flou, il tangue, incertain à vous dévorer. Si vous perdez pied, vous êtes perdu. Je me suis noyée dans la vie.

J'entends des murmures, toujours les mêmes voix. Je le vois devant moi, avec son si beau sourire et ses yeux si verts. Il a l'air tellement heureux. Je sens un souffle sur ma peau découverte, je vois les cheveux roux de mon meilleur ami, sa main sur mon épaule. Je suis heureuse mais je pleure. C'est ça ma réalité. Ils m'ont quittée, mais je ne les laisse pas partir. Je ne pourrais jamais le faire. Je ne peux pas vivre sans eux.

Une main attrape la mienne. Je tourne la tête de l'autre côté. Luna est là, son sourire mélancolique aux lèvres. Il ne la jamais plus quitté depuis qu'ils sont partis. Je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver mais ce n'est pas grave. Elle fait partie de mon monde, de ma réalité.

- Ginny veut nous voir, me dit-elle d'une voix normale.

Je souris. Je veux la voir aussi. Ginny n'est plus dans notre monde. Elle s'est éteinte il y a quelques heures à l'hôpital. 48 jours de trop. Le bruit incessant des machines raisonnent encore dans ma tête. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir faire un deuxième arrêt. Je souris encore. Elle me manque.

Mon meilleur ami sourit devant nous, et je sens la pression sur mon épaule s'affermir. Je le vois bouger la bouche et j'entends, comme s'il les prononçait vraiment, nos prénoms en sortir. Mon cœur bondit de joie. Ils sont là. Juste là.

Il lâche mon épaule pour avancer vers le brun, il est toujours plus grand que lui d'une bonne tête, et j'ai un rire hystérique. Je suis presque trop heureuse, mon cœur va exploser. Luna rit à mes côtés. Je sais que c'est la détresse la plus profonde qui nous submerge, et la joie suprême que notre solitude soit fini. Ils sont là.

Je sers sa main de toutes mes forces, elle ne tremble pas. Elle n'a jamais tremblée Luna, même dans les pires moments. Elle a toujours été la plus droite de nous tous. Je sens sa chaleur contre ma peau, et j'entrelace nos doigts. Elle me sourit tendrement, mais déjà on nous appelle.

Avec son immense sourire, Ron tend la main vers nous, Harry l'imite. Leurs visages rayonnent. Et sa voix si profonde, si chaleureuse, si aimante, me donne des frissons. Je suis tellement heureuse de l'entendre à nouveau. Je pleure de joie, quand mon pied s'avance. Ils nous appellent, il dit mon nom. Et il est trop tard pour penser à mourir, je vais vivre avec eux.

- Hermione...

Le vent sur nos peaux, juste un écho, un sourire aux lèvres, quand nos souffles s'achèvent.

* * *

Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Votre avis compte, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review même pour jeter des pierres !


End file.
